When U Don't W8
by PK Smugleaf
Summary: A texting and driving accident becomes life-changing for Sweetie Derelle.
1. Where Am I?

Sweetie Derelle opened her eyes. An effortless thing to do, right? That's not the case when doing so yields disturbing info, as was this case. Sweetie Derelle was lying on a hospital bed, feeling disoriented. _I'd better check the surroundings_, she thought. Well, for some reason, somehow she was wearing pajamas with Canada's leaf all over. Sweetie could now hear the beeping a cardiograph. _I must have been downed somehow_, she thought. At least I have a pulse. Looking to her left, she noticed what one could consider a generic hospital scene through a window. She thought, _What the hay is going on? What ever happened to me?_ To her right was one of those calendars that has the date's number on a rippable sheet of paper with other details on top and a place to write interesting factoids on the bottom. Upon reading it, she knew something had gone terribly wrong.

October 9, 2013!? Sweetie Derelle thought. Then she read the random factoid on the bottom._ Today is the release date of Just Dance Equestrian 4 in Americanada. I hear there's a VS routine called "Starships VS Rainbow Factory." I've got to check it out when I have the chance. Signed, Patient 10122014XY's doctor. PS, if you are awake, could you please say your number to let us know?_

It felt as hard as Hades to process all of this. Sweetie could only collect the most important info, such as the fact that she wasn't in Equestria anymore. Next, she was in denial over the date. There's just one way to figure this out, she thought. "Ten twelve twenty-fourteen X Y," she uttered as loud as possible, which was quieter than normal. Sweetie could not recognize her own voice; it was lisp-ridden on the sibilants. But she had less time to think; not long afterwards, a human of 33 showed up. He was of seemingly American ethnicity, with a pale yellow lab coat and generic work jeans. However, his hair and glasses were ridiculous. His glasses were as thick as two slices of pita bread, and his hair could only be understood by the most insane of Pikmin fans at first glance: it was dyed a blend of red, hot pink, blue, yellow, dark grey, white, and deep violet. "Whatsh going on? Why ish my voish all funny? Who are you?" The human answered, "To start with, my name is Philip, and I am your doctor. Do you remember your name?" "Shweetie Derelle," Sweetie answered. "Ish it really the 9th? Of October?" Philip sat down and began to explain everything he knew.

"We found you, some pony that could have been your mother, and a Pegasus colt with a Wonderbolt jumpsuit. He looks like Soarin', who was texting and driving. If it weren't for Trixie's emergency call, you would have been hosed. Yes, the "Great and Powerful" one. She claimed to have witnessed the crash." After a pause, Philip asked, "What's wrong? Is something coming to you?" Something was, and it was making MOTHER 3 look lighthearted...


	2. Shockers

She flashed back to somewhere in late July. Sweetie was in a car with Rarity trying to get to New Quebec, a massive city near the Equestria-Americanada border, for a 2-week vacation, but the stage was set for all of this about 2 kilometers from the border. Rarity noticed somepony in a car, and it was swerving crazily. "Those blasted morons, who gave them their license?" she sighed. "I'd say he won it online," remarked Sweetie Derelle. "You don't say," answered her sister.

That moment may have been comical, but was about to become serious. That silvery-blue car swerved larger and faster with every change in direction it made, when it inevitably hit something. "What I wouldn't give for that guy to hit a wall instead," thought Sweetie Derelle before her flashback slowly faded out.

With a jolt, Sweetie Derelle exclaimed, "Oh snap! Rarity was in that crash, too! Where is she?" Philip thought for a moment, "Hm... We found some pony in there, she looked like you except bigger. And with a cutie mark... Three diamonds, is that—" Sweetie Derelle cut in, "Yesh, she is, pleashe let me check on her!" Impatiently, she tried to get up, but something was stopping her. "We're terribly sorry... But the injury stopped your legs from responding. Permanently," sighed Philip.

Sweetie's face was blue with shock. I can't believe this is happening, she thought. What will happen back in Equestria? What's it like there now?

Philip swiftly changed the topic. "Anyways, you wanted to check in on your sister. I can do that, but I can't guarantee anything about her condition. Let me help you. Here is a wheelchair, you unfortunately must use this to get around." After about 2 annoying minutes, Philip managed to get Sweetie Derelle into the wheelchair. "I pray to Shelestia for her..." Unfortunately, when they did arrive, they got a shocking surprise: Rarity was looking a bit stonerish, but less drunk, and more of... Some other factor...


End file.
